Loves never dies
by Shepard-And-Gibbs
Summary: Au-delà de nous, au-delà de la mort je t'aimerais encore.


Mon amour,

Si tu lis cette lettre remplie d'amour, aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde, que la maladie m'a sans doute emportée loin de toi et de tous nos amis. C'est pourquoi ce soir, je prends le temps de t'écrire ceci pour te dire tous ces mots que je n'ai jamais su te dire Tout d'abord, ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit concernant ma dégénérescence mais je ne souhaitais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible, comme une malade, jusqu'au bout j'ai souhaité que tu me fasses l'amour sans que tu ne t'inquiètes de ma santé, et pour moi c'était comme un avantage, je faisais de ces nuits comme si c'était la dernière qu'il nous été offerte. N'en veux pas non plus à Ducky de ne t'avoir rien dit, je lui avais fait juré, il était d'ailleurs le seul au courant, bien que Ziva avait trouvé quelques boites de mes comprimés en fouillant dans mon sac à main...

Je voulais simplement te dire ces choses-là, les choses que les gens qui ne sont pas comme nous se disent sans cesse. Ça fait plus de 10 ans maintenant que tu fais partie de ma vie et je ne regrette rien, pas même ce premier regard, nos premières disputes, notre premier désaccord en mission, nos voyages en Europe, cette planque à Marseille, ce faux plafond en Serbie... Notre premier effleurement, mon premier frisson, la première fois que tu as posé tes mains froides sur mon corps... Notre premier baiser, si tendre, si doux et tellement fort à la fois...

Je ne réalise pas vraiment le fait qu'on se soit retrouvés des années après, en acceptant ce poste je savais précisément que j'allais te retrouver, que j'allais devoir te commander, te diriger, te voir tous les jours et pourtant ? Je n'ai jamais regretté, même si je n'étais pas tous les jours à tes côtés, je savais que tu allais bien, ou tu étais et c'était pour moi beaucoup, je ne demandais rien de plus car je savais à quel point je t'avais fait souffrir en partant sans rien te dire, en partant comme ce soir, avec une lettre... Et puis un soir, c'est toi qui est revenu, frappant (pour une fois) à la porte de mon bureau, je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment-là ou tu m'as embrassé dans le cou, j'ai été surprise mais je t'ai embrassé en retour... on a recommencé à se voir, à s'aimer...

Tu sais je t'ai jamais dit mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aime être dans tes bras, à quel point j'apprécie m'endormir près de toi sur le canapé du salon devant un film. J'ai jamais su te dire réellement que ta simple compagnie me faisait ressentir des tas de choses, je suis amoureuse de toi, ça parait dingue mais j'ai le cœur qui bat à deux mille à l'heure, j'ai le ventre qui grouille de papillons et l'esprit qui s'emmêle. J'ai réalisé que tu étais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tu n'es pas l'amour de ma vie mais la vie de mon amour et ça j'aimerais que tu le saches, mieux encore, j'aimerais que quand tu liras cette lettre tu te dises 'mais ça je le savais déjà'.

Mon amour pour toi n'a jamais cessé de grandir, et moi je n'ai jamais cessé de m'épanouir. Notre vie à deux, nos nuits d'amour, nos petits déjeuner rapides, ranger tes affaires dans la même armoire que les miennes, je tuerais pour que ça ne change jamais. Tes yeux si bleus sont devenus mon plus beau paysage quand je me lève le matin, sentir ta présence, sentir ton corps près du mien c'est une sensation que je souhaite à toutes les femmes de la terre, sentir la présence de l'homme qu'on aime ça n'a aucun prix...

Hélas, c'est souvent que nous devons nous séparer, pour tes missions, pour mes réunions à l'étranger, quelques fois pour pas longtemps et d'autres pour quelques mois... J'ai du mal à le vivre, et je t'en fais part peu souvent, mais tu dois t'en douter... Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je ne cesse de t'envoyer des SMS, bien que je sache que tu n'en liras pas la moitié. On peut donner bien des choses à ceux que l'on aime. Des paroles, un repos, du plaisir. Tu m'as donné le plus précieux de tout : le manque. Il m'était impossible de me passer de toi, même quand je te vois, tu me manques encore.

Je sais que j'ai forcément oublié de te dire des milliers de choses mais toute une vie ne suffirait pas à te dire combien, comment et pourquoi je t'aime...

Mais surtout n'oublie jamais que dans ma vie je n'ai eu qu'un seul premier amour, il a commencé en 1999, à Paris et au-delà de nous, au-delà de la mort je t'aimerais encore.

Maintenant s'il te plait arrête d'être triste, bats toi pour nous, vis et je vivrais à travers toi...

Ton amour, Jenny...


End file.
